federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Kohsii Venik nee Darin
Kohsii Venik nee Darin is the Cardassian fashionesta who runs and owns SiiSii Darin's and SiiSii Venik's. Working her way up from a lower class life, she is a hard worker who enjoys working and being a mother. Background Information Because of their lower class status, hard working conditions and expensive health care, Kohsii's parents died at relatively young ages. Asin joined the military but was killed in the Dominion War, while her younger brother Toolin had joined as well and was MIA for several years after the bombing of Larkarian. He was discovered alive in 2380 where Kohsii got him a job at the Cevdak Residence. Through friends of Duras, Kohsii has taken to several children including Kalisa Danan and Afon Makla who were daughters of Micus Kussek and Todus Makla. Kohsii had a part in their lives growing up, often seen in an 'Aunt' type role. Current Spouse(s) Duras Venik Kohsii met her husband, Duras Venik, when she was thrown into the streets after being fired. He offered her a place in his military apartment. Helping her get back on her feet, he respected that she was a hard working and innocent young woman. Once she was able to get a job and secure her finances, Kohsii moved out into her own apartment behind her new store. They remained friends, though Kohsii kept her more than friends feelings to herself. Finally, after more than a year, she confessed her feelings to Duras. He mirrored them and they entered into a relationship. Because both were aware of her 'no sex before marriage' policy, they married fairly quickly. Children Kohsii has eight children with Duras Venik named Jevrin Venik, Bry Venik, Darin Venik, Tolan Venik, Joret Venik, Eten Venik, Tret Venik and Sisi Dotan. Please see the links for more information. Grandchildren Kohsii has one grandchild from Jevrin and Mayana Damar named Illiana Venik. Kohsii has one grandchild from Bry and Ani Damar named Cia Venik. Kohsii has one grandchild from Sisi and Mikk Dotan named Dorian Dotan. Education and Career Because of her families lower income, Kohsii left highschool to enter the workforce at the age of 12. Not graduating or having her diploma, she had to rely more on her trade skillsin sewing and design. Kohsii learned her fashion skills from her mother, as well as being self taught. Siisii Darin Kohsii's first store which she opened in June of 2379. Darin's focus on female clothing that Kohsii personally designs and tailors. Once success offered Darin's more popularity, she hired more people and has designs made in bulk. Along with more streamlined clothes, she her mantra is to have affordable, pretty dresses for all classes and prices. She does specialize in more expensive custom designs as well. SiiSii Venik Kohsii's second store which opened in June of 2380, Venik's focus is on male clothing that Kohsii personally designs and tailors. 1 Kohsii Venik nee Darin Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2352 Category:All Characters